


If I Had Said Yes

by orphan_account



Series: The Cheerleader And The Punk [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Blowjobs, Can't never go wrong with blowjobs ;)))), Cheerleader Eren, Childhood, F/F, Fpreg, Friendship, Gay, Growing Up, Heartbreak, Heats, High School AU, Implied Sexual Content, In Love, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Modern AU, Omega Eren, Past Fpreg, Sexual Content, Time Skips, Yah eren has two moms, a bit of smut, a/b/o dynamics, bit of angst, boys making out, just a part where eren is moaning, just a teeny tiny bit kay, ok im done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In where we get their backstory of how they met to why our little Eren became so manipulative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This is how my A/B/O Dynamics work in this AU:
> 
> •When an Alpha and an Omega have sex without a condom they run the risk to get the omega pregnant. This can be avoided by using a pill ONLY BEFORE and not after, or a condom.
> 
> •When they have sex without condom/pills besides getting a baby they also bond for life and the bond cannot be broken unless one of them dies or the alpha decides to break it (which causes a lot of psychical and emotional pain to both parties)

If I Had Said Yes

Before pom-poms, short shorts, glittery eyeliner, and his own fan club. Eren Jaeger was once a child fascinated with the world. This is his story.

~ ~ ~

“Hey Eren, why don’t you go and deliver this present for our new neighbors?” His omega mother said and handed him a homemade basket with a pretty bow on the top. Throught the cellophane Eren could catch glimpses of the chocolate chip cookies his mother made.

“Sure mommy.” Eren beamed and took the basket, heading outside to the house of the new neighbours. Eren wondered if they had a child? It was summer break and he was antsy for not having a playground friend.

He knocked the door twice, at the lack of the door he knocked two more times. Were they even home? He looked over his shoulder to meet an empty driveway. With that conclusion in mind, Eren was ready to turn back when the door creaked open. Revealing a kid no much older than Eren with sharp gray eyes stared bored into emerald ones.

“Can I help you, Angel Eyes?” said the kid.

“Oh, hi! I’m Eren” The brunette glanced at the basket he was holding. “And, erm, my mommy told me to give our neighbors this!” Levi eyed the basket carefully and slowly grabbed it.

“Thanks” The raven muttered and met the excited teal orbits again. They were a mesmerizing mix of ocean green and blue. “Levi” he added.

“That’s a pretty name,” said Eren.

 _Not as pretty as you_ , Levi inwardly replied and immediately flustered at his own words.

At an attempt to hide his blush, Levi took a step back to close the door and go to unpack again. Fate had other plans for him.

“Wait, Levi” The brunette held the door open with the little strength his grip could provide. “When your parents come back, you want to play at my house?” Eren tilted his head slightly like a lost puppy, making it almost sinful if Levi declined the offer.

 _He’s_ _going to be the death of me._ Levi sighed. “Fine”

“Yay!” Eren held up his hands up in the air as if he had just won the most amazing price. “I’ll wait for you”

“Brat, let go of the door now” Levi grumbled.

Eren frowned. “Hey! I’m not a brat,” he pouted, “you can’t be much older than me. I’m 10”

“I’m 11”

“See! Not that much older. Anyways I’ll see you around Levi!” The brunette beamed for the last time and waved Levi goodbye. Practically skipping towards his own home.

Eren was Levi’s first friend. The first to approach him without feeling frightened by his stoic face or lack of emotion. Eren was Levi’s first everything.

~ ~ ~

Throughout the years Eren and Levi bonded and soon enough, feelings of friendship started to shift into romantic ones. It started with Eren presenting at the age of 14 as an omega by having his first heat, Levi wasn’t allowed to visit him for three days straight in case the suppressants weren’t strong. Levi though it was unnecessary but Eren’s mother alpha was pretty scary and goddammit Levi was just 15 years old, too young to die in his opinion.  
It escalated with the following months when Levi presented as an alpha, he didn’t have heats like omegas, which for he was very thankful, but the scent Eren was constantly radiating every time they cuddled made it even more difficult to control his impulses. All he wanted was to sink his teeth into the tender caramel skin, make the boy scream in pleasure under him — begging him for more.

Levi started noticing how soft Eren’s lips looked like, how mesmerizing his teal eyes were, and how his fine hips swayed with every single step he took. One night, Levi had stayed over at Eren’s house, the brunette was in the middle of a panic attack due tomorrow being his first day in high school, thinking of a hundreth and more scenarios that could happen while he presented his routine to be a cheerleader. Levi wasn’t a bit worried that Eren wouldn’t make it, in fact, he was positive that the omega would be accepted, and if for some reason he wasn’t. The raven was dead set that he would rip their throats.

The alpha acted out of his animalistic instinct, all the cells on his body were screaming at him that his omega was in distress, the threat wasn’t visible but the need to protect took over him quickly. _Oh fuck it_ , he thought. So while Eren babbled how he could set something on fire he smashed their lips together. It was brief, sweet, and messy. Precisely how a first kiss should be.

After it, Eren stared dumbfounded at the alpha, his face ghosted a deep shade of red. And he did the unthinkable. He brought their lips together once again. They found their pace straightaway, though a bit awkward at first. Levi was quickly in dominate the kiss. As expected from an alpha. Abruptly it wasn’t an innocent kiss anymore when Levi’s tongue brushed against Eren’s plump lips asking permission to invade. Without hesitation the tongue was welcomed into the omega’s sweet mouth. Reaching for every corner he could manage. He could savor lingering pieces of strawberry and fresh mint.

Levi hoisted Eren to his lap, obliging the omega to straddle him. Their make out session was full of passion and lust. The alpha didn’t snap out of the beautiful trance until he heard Eren moaning and his hands roaming under the omega’s shirt. Not yet, his brain tried to reason with him, too young. And albeit the alpha had very strong feelings towards the omega he couldn’t help but wonder if Eren felt the same way about him.

Even if he was, Eren’s alpha mother, Grace, would probably kill him if she saw a bonding mark on her precious omega son. Plus this isn’t how Levi wanted their first time to be. He wanted it to be romantic, slow, and mature. Not in a bedroom where they could be easily discovered by their parents. No, he wanted to get himself a steady job so that he could provide a house for his future mate. He couldn’t do that for Eren right now, and he deserved the best of the best. He wanted to make himself a man worthy of him.

“Eren, we should stop.” A lump formed on his throat at saying the dreadful words.

“Nh–Levi. More, please, please, alpha” Eren said between the love bites he was trailing in Levi’s jaw all the way to his neck.

Levi forced himself to suppress a moan. “No, Eren seriously stop!”

The wet kisses came to a halt and the omega was now looking at him in the eye. “Y-you mean, you don’t want me–” Eren sounded like he was about to sob.

“What? No, no, shh. It’s not that baby, shh” Levi said trying soothe a hormonal omega was like teaching a dog to speak. It was futile. The alpha wrapped his arms around the lithe frame. “It’s just–” The alpha shaked his head, “we’re too young. It’s not the right time.”

Levi kept convincing himself he was doing the right thing. That someone had to be the mature one in the relationship. That he was doing both of them a favor, even thought that favor hurt like hell.  
Days passed, then months, they made an unanimous swear to never talk about it ever again. Ever since, their relationship got rather...strange.

~ ~ ~ ~

It was like the 1920’s for Eren Jaeger, he had been promoted to cheerleader captain in his sophomore year. Apparently, Levi wasn’t the only one to notice the beautiful attributes the omega gained; puberty did him good. He was endowed with a plump butt, his voice sickenly sweet, beautiful curves, and chestnut silky hair.

Levi was a senior and gained the reputation of the ‘bad boy’, picking fights and skipping classes was his signature. He still talked to Eren, it just didn’t feel as intimate as before.

Eren was a junior when he gained the reputation of the most desirable omega at school. That position came with its benefits of having horny alphas lusting after you. Making them completely brainless and brainwashed at your mercy. Of course the cunning omega knew how to use this to his advantage and created an army. A, sort of, idiotic army, but an army nonetheless. You _really_ did not want to see how an alpla reacts when they feel their territory is being threatened. Hint; No bueno.

Despite their conversations being cut short. Their psychical relationship never escalated to more than blowjobs,handjobs and fingering. In the middle of bringing Eren to his orgasm with the help of his skilled fingers. Levi wondered if Eren had done it. If he had done the do with another alpha. If, thanks to Levi’s rejection so long ago, he had left a void that needed to be filled. Would that make it his fault? Would the motherfucker even know how precious Eren was?!

“Aahhh, c-coming!” A high pitched moan escaped Eren’s lips when he finally came at the mercy of the alpha’s fingers. The mere sight of the panting omega (and a few strokes) was sufficient for Levi to come too.

“I should go now, practice starts at 4” Eren said still in bed catching his breath. Clothes scattered in the floor of Levi’s bedroom, he quickly spotted his shorts and sweatshirt he previously had on.

“Okay” was Levi’s curt response. It was always like this. Eren would come horny, Levi would help, bring him to ecstasy and then goodbye. Without another saying, Eren was out of the apartment, leaving Levi on his cold, empty bed with the same old question that kept haunting him for three years. _What if I had said yes?_

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a nice thing here typed up but it got fucking deleted so now I'm soooo fucking mad :)) anyways Eren was going into heat when they were making out that's why he didn't think straight (or should i say gay hA!) ok so, Levi had to be the adult here. Being rejected took a toll on Eren and made him manipulative and somewhat cold to Levi. Pleaseeee, if you find any spelling mistakes or error, comment below!! Also tell me if you liked it, I tried my best I hope I don't dissapoint (?) (◜௰◝)  
> P.s. I literally was crying bc this couldn't be posted and eehhh anxiety got pretty bad, sorry.
> 
> -Alex


End file.
